Quand tout à basculer
by Anais Carene
Summary: Nouveau départ, nouvelle mentalité, nouvelles résolutions. Notre hyperactif préféré s'est fait rejeter par la meute mais une monter en puissance l'attend. Entre dépression, haine et amour, lequel l'emportera ?


Nouveau départ

Résumé :

Nouveau départ, nouvelle mentalité, nouvelles résolutions. Notre hyperactif préféré s'est fait rejeter par la meute mais une monter en puissance l'attend. Entre dépression, haine et amour, lequel l'emportera ?

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout à basculé

Vendredi, ce mot , ce jour était synonyme de bonheur, de joie et de délivrance pour Stiles. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour j. Fini les cours, demain les deux mois de vacances commençaient. Il pourrait passer ses vacances avec la meute.

Ces temps ci, ce n'était pas la joie mais il espérait que les liens pourrait se solidifier pendant les vacances comme avec son père. Depuis que celui-ci savait pour le surnaturel, il n'avait plus à mentir ou ce cacher. C'était tellement plus agréable de lui parler, sans cachotteries ni mensonges.

-Fiston dépêche toi , tu vas être en retard !

-Oui oui j'y vais . J'allais presque oubli', tu es là ce soir ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait mangé ensemble ce soir. Bon je dois vraiment y aller à plus ! cria Stiles alors qu'il courrait vers sa jeep.

OO000 TRAJET DE LA MAISON AU LYCEE

Arrivé au lycée, Stiles attendait les membres de la meute qui arrivaient quelques minutes après lui.

-Salut les mecs !

Aucune réponse

-Salut Allison, bonjour Lydia !

Toujours aucune réponse

-Bon je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive. Non parce que c'est un peu gênant de ce prendre des vents surtout que ...

-Putain mais ta gueule Stilinski ! cria Scott

Stiles resta bouche bé. Scott ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Honteux de s'être fait traité de cette façon par son meilleur ami, Stiles partit en direction de son casier sans demandé son reste.

Stiles avait passer toute la journée seul. Scott n'était pas venu s'excuser et la meute ne lui avait adressé aucun regard. Il ne restait plus que deux heures de cours mais toute la meute était présente. C'était au dessus de ses force de tous les affrontés une nouvelles fois alors il rentra donc chez lui.

Arrivé chez lui il trouva un mot accroché sur la porte d'entré.

Désoler fiston mais le poste ma appelé donc je ne serais pas la pour le diner de ce soir . Ton père qui t'aime.

PS: N'oublie pas, tu as une réunion avec la meute à vingt-deux heures.

-Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ca ! Claqua Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

0000O ARRIVE AU LOFT

Stiles avait essayé de paraître serein. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la meute s'aperçoit qu'il avait été briser parle mot de Scott ce matin. Il ouvrit la porte du loft et derrière celle-ci ce trouvait les membres de la meute au grand complet. Ils le fixaient un long moment avant de détourné le regard. Il y eu quelques seconde de mais Stiles se ressaisit. Il s'avança pour allé s'assoir mais fut arrêté par Derek.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'assoir, ca va aller vite. dit Derek d'un ton dur

-Ooook ! Alors commençons. Répondit l'hyperactif un peu intimider pas Sourwolf

Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour ce rendre compte que quelques chose n'allait pas.

-On ne peut pas continué comme ca ! cracha Scott

-Comme quoi Scott ? Ca fait des semaines qu'il n'y a plus d'attaque surnaturelle à Beacon Hills. Je ne comprend pas ce qui ne vas pas. dit Stiles surpris pas ce que son meilleur ami avait dit.

-Et c'est soit dit s'en le plus intelligent ! dit Jackson d'un ton lasse.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra à cette remarque mais il ne le montra pas. Scott se plaça devant son best et dit d'un ton froid :

-Stiles tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne sers plus à rien. Tu n'as pas ta place dans la meute, tu ne l'a jamais eu. tu es plus un boulet qu'une aide. Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis quelques temps on ne traine plus avec toi, tu na plus l'odeur de la meute sur toi, nu ne vaut plus rien.

-Mais... c'est une blague... Vous pouvez pas faire ça, je suis important. Vous me jeter comme ça

-Important ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Même Lydia se défend mieux que toi. Tu es pitoyable. Aller dégage maintenant.

Stiles se tourna en direction des autres membre de la meute mais aucun n'osaient le regardés droit dans les yeux, le seul qui le regardait était Derek mais son regarde était plein de pitié. Il aurait préféré que ce dernier resta la tête baissé comme les autres. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Scott l'avait poussé avec une force non-mesuré cela eu pour conséquences l'effondrement de l'hyperactif sur le sol froid du loft il avait les mains en sang et ses cotes lui faisaient affreusement mal.

-ALLER DEGAGE ! FOUT-MOI LE CAMP !

Stiles ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'entendre, à chaque mots prononcé par son meilleur ami qui ne l'était plus maintenant, son cœur s'était petit a petit fissuré, pour finalement se briser sous les mots de Scott.

Avec les peu de fierté et de dignité qui lui restait, il se releva et partit en direction de la porte. Avant de la refermer, il n'entendit que c'est quelque mots:

-Ne reviens jamais ici

Ces mots n'était plus que des murmures dans son esprit lacéré. Il partit en direction de sa jeep les larmes aux yeux.

Stiles rentra chez lui la tristesse dans l'âme, il savait que son père devait être arrivé mais il n'arrivait pas a paraître heureux. Sa tristesse était tellement intense, il s'effondra donc dans les bras de si on père sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter l'écoulement de ses larmes.

Le fils à aider le père lors de la mort de sa mère, c'est maintenant au père d'aider son fils face à l'abandon de la meute.

Salut tous le monde bon bah c'est la fin du premier chapitre je posterais la suite en fonction si ça vous dit.


End file.
